The Kissing Booth
by Little-Girl-Lost19
Summary: "So what did my dad make me do? Sign up for a booth a the fair." When Bella is stuck in a small booth with a silent and mysterious Edward, things do not go as she thought they would. But hey, do they ever for Bella? Ocasional OCC, AH, AU, One Shot.


**The Kissing Booth**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

It was the hottest day of the summer. It was also the day of the county fair. I never got why we had a county fair. Forks was so drab and our county fair was drab. We couldn't even afford a dunking booth in our past years. It was just a bunch of wooden booths that you painted faces in and got food in for money and every year the money would go to some 'organization' like the hospital or the school or the police station. This year it was going for renovations at the Lodge, so as my dad would say, "We really have to get a lot of money this year." So what did my dad make me do? Sign up for a booth at the fair.

However, the only booth left for sign-up of course had to be, the kissing booth. Moreover, since my dad had his own booth to run, I knew it was going to be full of people who had many times told me they liked me and I many times turned them down. The only good thing was that next to me, there was a boy, for the girls. Therefore, somebody felt my pain. However, that somebody had to be my best friend's brother. My best friend's brother was…I couldn't explain him. He didn't talk; he had pale skin, dark bronze hair, and only wore black. He had tattoos on his arms and his chest and Alice (my best friend) told me he had a tongue ring. And I was completely and totally attracted to him.

So this was going to be an interesting day. Trapped in a booth with Edward Cullen, who didn't talk and barely acknowledge my presence and that I existed. The day started slow. Edward sat straight and stared right out to the rest of the field. Nobody had come to my booth yet when Alice danced over with her boy-toy, Jasper. Jasper was an okay person, except where Alice was seventeen years old going on eighteen some time this June, Jasper was twenty-three going on twenty four in two days. "Hello my dear Bella, and hello my dear brother. How much will five dollars get me my brother?"

Edward pointed at the sign at the bottom. In big spacious lettering were the order of the kisses and how much they cost:

**$1.00 = Forehead**

**$2.00 = Cheek**

**$3.00 = Both**

**$5.00 = Peck**

**$10.00 = All**

**$50.00 = Five Second Make-Out**

**$100.00 = Full On Make-Out**

Alice scoffed at the prices. "These prices are outrages. Bella will never get any action if it cost as much as my shoes do for a make out session. And yes Bella, these shoes did cost one hundred big ones." Alice said. "I'll take two cheek kisses and a forehead please." She said slapping the five-dollar bill in front of Edward. He sighed audibly and stood up and leaning over the booth, quickly did the three kisses before sitting back down. "Affection from my brother. Worth every penny." Alice said. "Goodbye Bella, bye-bye my dear brother." She said with a wink.

"Bye Alice." I called out. My call out called attention to Mike. Lately he had started to wear pink and today was no exception. Dressed in a pink button up shirt and jeans he smiled at me. "Hey Mike." I said. "What's up?"

"Oh you know, having fun at the fair. Cullen's parents got us a Ferris wheel this year and Jess wants me and her to go on it like some romantic date or something. But before we go, I was wondering if I could get a kiss. Like a nice sweet one or something." I giggled and I thought I heard Edward growl. I looked towards him, but he still facing front, eyes straight._ Must be hearing things. _I thought to myself.

"I don't think you have the money for a sweet kiss." I said. "But if you got a dollar or two you can get one on your cheek maybe?" I said.

"Two dollars? Sweet." He said. His hand reached in his pocket and pulled out two crumbled up dollar bills and threw them on the table. I stood up and quickly kissed his cheek. "I'm going to have to find a hundred dollars." He said with a smirk. "See ya later Bella." _Good riddance._ I thought. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "So…" I said. "How's life?" I asked turning towards Edward. His head turned sharply towards me and his eyebrow rose. Suddenly he nodded and turned around. I got a chance to really look at him. He only wore a black wife-beater today with dark pants and combat boots. I could see the tattoo on his shoulder. I could see his sculpted body. His hair was in a disarray atop his head that just made him look… better.

I smiled a little as a small girl about ten years old came up too Edward and handing him a dollar. The girl reminded me a little bit of me when I was younger. Skinny and boney, two braided pigtails, pink shorts and a matching flower shirt. Edward just looked at her. She looked back. "I just want one on my forehead. Please Edward?" Edward twitched a little, clenched his fist, reached over and picked the girl up by her upper arms, kissed her forehead and then set her back down. She giggled and blushed. "Thank you." She said running off towards a group of girls her own age, dressed similarly.

"Well that was sweet." I told Edward. He just looked at me, did a mini-shrug, and turned back to looking out. I sighed. He was never going to talk to me. And my schoolgirl crush did not help anything. It never helped anything at all. I guess this was the closest I would get to Edward. I sighed and waited. But this waiting was making me second-guess everything about me. _Was it what I was wearing? I thought I picked out a good outfit. Does he not like my hair? Is it too long, too dark?_ I ran a nervous hand through my hair. Edward didn't seem to notice.

Soon business picked up. Tyler Crowley and his girlfriend Lauren each got cheek kissed. I had to give a peck to Mike, who came back, but then immediately left when he saw Jessica coming his way. Jessica decided to get back at Mike by paying ten dollars to Edward, who with a sad expression on his face did all that he was supposed to do. Angela came to hang out with me a little bit and then asked if I wanted to trade jobs. She had the dunking booth. I declined. Some teenage boys, some teenage girls. It was around twelve when Alice came over with some food for both Edward and me. She looked upset. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked as she handed me my plate.

"Nothing." She said eyeing Edward. Edward sighed and got up and left the booth. Alice waited until Edward was farther away. She gushed, "It's Jasper. He say's he loves me, but then I see him practically jumping Maria and Charlotte and Irina. Maria was in his lap, Charlotte was whispering in his ear, and Tanya had kissed his cheek. It's like he didn't even notice I was there." Knowing Alice and her sneaking, he probably didn't.

"Well Alice, I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for all of it and if he doesn't you can just break up with him. He doesn't have any power over you and he can't do what he's doing just because he's older than you." Alice's face suddenly turned dark. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Bella something bad is about to happen to Jasper and Edward. Come on, you have to help." She said suddenly running. I quickly ran after her leaving the booth alone. Following her, I saw that she wasn't lying. I saw Edward standing in front of a very pissed off Jasper. Jasper was standing too. No longer surrounded by girls. He was yelling and Edward was standing there with a calm look on his face, but from the look of his fist, he was not calm. Not calm at all.

"It's not like she saw me! God, can't you just live a little for once. You're her big brother I get it, but I'm a twenty-three year old adult. You need to leave me alone." That's when Edward swung. To Jasper, Alice, and even the people around him, it was very unexpected. But to me I could see it coming. I reached his harm just before he connected.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Calm down. Let Alice handle this. She's a big girl. Come on. Let's go back to the booth." I said tugging on his arm, still in midair. He looked at me, but eyes kept flickering back to Jasper. "Alice is a big girl. Trust me. She knows exactly what she's doing." His eyes told me he didn't doubt me. "Are we going to go back to the booth?" I asked. He nodded. Alice stalked her way over to Jasper and as we left together, I could hear a bit of their arguing.

"I saw you! I saw you! I saw you! You have no care for me at all! I don't care if you're twenty-three and I'm only seventeen. You knew that never mattered to me. We acted the same. You never acted any different so what makes you think that age is what's behind this?"

"God Alice! Calm your damn self down! It's not like a cheated on you. They're friends."

"I don't sit in any of my male friends lap…" It faded out as we got father away. I didn't notice I was still holding Edward's arm, but when I did I promptly let go. We walked silently back to the booth and when I saw it; I instantly knew something was wrong. The sign was on the ground and the chairs were knocked down. Who would mess with a kissing booth? Especially an empty one, all it had in it was…money.

"Shit!" I yelled, running back into the booth and checking the moneybox. Empty except for a quarter. "No!" I said. "We had made so much money." I said. Edward came in and inspected the box. "We can make some more money by the end of the fair. But this was so much money. We almost had two hundred dollars. I did this booth for nothing. Stupid dad and his stupid need to work in booth mess." I mumbled the last part to myself. Edward sighed, righted his chair, and just sat back in it. "You're not upset?" He said nothing. "Are you serious?" Again nothing. "I had to kiss Mike Newton!" I thought I heard him chuckle, but his body didn't move. I righted my chair, sat in it, very angry, and pissed off. All that money from kissing snotty sixth graders and high school-ers, gone. And Edward didn't seem to care.

It was late, around eight o' clock. The fair had just ended. We had made only fifty more dollars. I was somewhat upset. I thought today would be fun. I guess not. Edward suddenly looked at me and got up.

"Where are you going!" I yelled behind him. "You have to help me clean up the booth." He ignored me. I saw him going towards his father. I loved Dr. Cullen. He was like the father I wanted. Because he treated me like I was his own kid, better than his own kids, because I didn't annoy him. I only saw Dr. Cullen talking and then Edward nodded and held out his hand and pointed to me. Dr. Cullen nodded and then walked off. Edward turned took a deep breath and walked over towards me. He didn't go around the back to get into the booth, he stood in front. He didn't talk. "What?" I said. He slipped me a hundred dollar bill. One hundred dollars? That equaled… "No…" I said in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Oh he was serious.

He grabbed the back of my head and smashed his lips to mine. At first I was stunned and did nothing. It's not like it was my first kiss, but Edward's lips were soft and it was different. Edward seemed sad that I wasn't doing anything and pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. I breathed deep and leaned forwards to kiss him again. This time I was kissing him back. And it was like I was on cloud nine. Soon I felt his tongue trace my lips and opened my mouth and things got a lot more interesting.

Soon I heard a gasp and he pulled back and turned his head. Alice was standing behind him with a smile on her face. "I was just coming to give you the keys to the car. Dad said you would be awhile. I can see why now. I'll talk to you tomorrow Bella." Alice said. Edward smiled sheepishly and looked down. Alice patted his back and walked off. Edward gave me the wait one minute sign and then came around in the back of the booth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we began kissing again. The best part, he did have a tongue ring. It was just an all around better kiss than anything I had ever experienced before.

We were pressed so close together and I felt like he really liked me. He pulled back. He put his hand in his pocket, pulled out another hundred dollar bill, put it in the money box and then began kissing me again. And this time, we didn't pull apart.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_2 weeks later at Forks High School_

Edward held my hand for dear life in the car. He did not want to get out of the car. He did not want the world to see us together. I didn't understand why. Even Alice didn't. "Come on Edward, man up! It's not like you're trying to bring an angel into hell. You're just holding her hand during school and kissing her and being her boyfriend. Man up chump!" Alice said. I could see Edward trying to hold back from saying something he would regret.

"It's okay Edward. I just thought we should try today. We don't have to, if you don't want to." I whispered. He sighed. Edward talked. To me and to his family. Very little, but he talked.

"I don't want them to make fun of you for going out with me." He whispered. I grabbed his face with my hand, glad the windows were tinted so darkly. He sighed.

"It's my decision to like you and it's my decision to go out with you. Just like it was your decision to kiss me. Don't let them get to you. And I know it's not you that your worried about, but I'll be fine." I said. "So what do you want to do?" His answer was him getting out of the car, opening the door for me and grabbing my hand. I smiled. We began walking to class. I had my first class of the day with Edward, and then P.E, and then my last class of the day with him. It was a nice way to see him. We almost made it to the door of the school with only a couple of shocked stares when suddenly Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley came up to us. Followed behind them was Ben, Lauren, and Tyler Crowley. "Hi guys." I said, considering these were the people I hung out with. I felt Edward loosen his grip and kind of turn his body away from everybody else. That made me just hold on tighter.

"Hey Bella." Mike said. "So what's this all about?" He said motioning between me and Edward. "I thought us guys usually hang out. Not you hang out with… him." I hoped that Mike wouldn't say what he thought about Edward. The phrase, _"Emo punk with no life or life intentions."_ This phrase was usually followed by, _"You should date someone like me."_ I smiled at him.

"Edward this is Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Ben and Tyler. Their my friends. Guys this is Edward. He's my-" I didn't even get the chance to finish the word before Alice piped in.

"He's her boyfriend. They've been going out since the fair. Since he decided to do the charming and gentlemanly thing and replace all the stolen money from the kissing booth." She didn't say about the fact that we actually kissed. A lot.

"Oh." Lauren said. "I didn't know that he liked you. I didn't even know he could talk." Lauren said.

"He doesn't talk much. But he can talk." I said. His body was completely turned away now. He wasn't comfortable. He wanted to go. I sighed. Edward and Alice (but mostly Alice) told me how Edward would go into fight or flight mode and that's why he could never ask me out and that's why he often times got into fights at school. He was going into flight mode. "We should get going. We don't want to be late to class. Bye guys." I said. They all waved at me as I pulled Edward along.

He looked at me quickly and then avoided my eyes. He was sorry. I could usually tell what he meant when he wasn't talking. I pulled his arm around my shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Edward." I whispered. He looked down at me. "You did perfect. Nothing to worry about." I said. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I knew everything was now fine with him. Alice walked with us up to my locker before hugging me and going to hers.

"Something amazing is going to happen today! Just thought I should warn you!" Alice said when she was leaving. I just shook my head and giggled at my best friend. _Her and her visions._ I thought to myself. When I grabbed my stuff out of my locker, Edward grabbed my hand and walked with me to class. We sat in the back, and during the whole class he held my hand and sometimes we would just look into each others eyes and it would be like having a hold conversation with him in just a few seconds. The bell rang and he walked me to my locker yet again.

I got my stuff and knew he would have to go to class. "You're very lucky people are scared of talking to you. The wolves are going to be biting my ass tonight." He sighed, not getting I was joking. "I'm only kidding. It's not anything I can't handle." I said grabbing his face. "You're not making me do anything I don't want to do." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested in head in his chest. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around me. I looked up and he looked down at me and kissed me. It was a quick kiss (with tongue of course, because I demanded that every time we kiss I always feel his tongue ring), but it had a point. He wanted me to be okay. "Bye." I said. He nodded.

I walked to my class, but got stopped by Jessica. "Okay Bella, you're going to tell me everything that happened and everything Edward is like in our next class?"

"Sure." I said walking. "What's your first question?"

"You're just going to give me the information like that?" I nodded.

"Sure why not? I've got nothing to hide. And Edward already told me I can tell as much as I want. He just doesn't want you to be all over my ass. So shoot?"

"Does he really have a tongue ring?"

"Yes."

"How many tattoos does he have?"

"Five… that I know of. He says he has six, but I haven't seen that one yet. And he says he's not done getting tattoos."

"Wow. Bella, I'm impressed. How could you get a guy like Edward? He's so… mysterious." She said with a small sigh. "Not that I don't appreciate Mike, but Edward's a guy who seems like you have to work really hard to get inside his head." Bella nodded as they made it their class room and sat down next to each other. "He doesn't seem to like us very much." Jessica said after some silence.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I mean that when we went over to talk to you, he like completely turned away from us. It's like he absolutely hates the fact that he has to be friends with us because of you." I just shook my head. "Yes it is. Mike said he's going to talk to him in their next class that they have together without you."

"Why?"

"He wants to makes sure Edward has no bad intentions with you. We don't know that much about him and Mike and me are some of your best friends and we just wanted to protect you." I nodded. Right, protect. They were probably going to protect me. They were probably trying to scare him off or into the arms of Jessica and I would go crying into the arms of Mike or some weird plans like that.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that. Edward just doesn't like to talk to people and he's not that bad of a guy."

"But he wouldn't let you tell people about your relationship for two weeks. Two weeks? Bella, when Mike and me started going out-"

"Yeah, I know, I was the first to know. Along with Angela and Lauren. He just didn't want me to face any bullshit like this." I said signaling around us. She sighed.

"You know you're like one of my closest friend right?" She said suddenly. I sighed and nodded. "Then act like one Bella!" And that affectively ended our conversation for that class.

When the bell rang I walked out and saw Edward sitting on the ground. He was just waiting patiently. I leaned down to his level. "How long have you been sitting here?" He held up all of his fingers and flashed them twice. "Twenty minutes?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He shook his head and got up, dusting off his black shirt and the back of his pants. "Why won't you tell me what happened?" I asked. He started walked. "Don't walk away from me please?" I asked grabbing his arm. He stopped walking and grabbed my hand and then continued walking. "So your not going to tell me?" He just kept walking.

We walked all the way outside and to his car where he pinned me against it rested his head in my hair. He took deep breathes and then quickly explained. "Mike sat next to me in class today. He started questioning me about how much I knew about you. When I answered some of his questions with shrugs I was getting angry. He kept taunting me, telling me he knew about you and that he was better for you than I would ever be and as soon as you opened up your eyes and saw that you would leave me." I looked at him.

"That was the most I've ever heard you talk to me." I whispered. "I won't leave you…" I whispered. Then I thought about it. How serious was he about me? I didn't want to freak him out. "For Mike, I mean. I could never. And we've only been going out a few days. And if you wanted to know every creepy detail about me, you could ask me or Alice." I said with a smirk. "Here is something only Alice knows about me: I talk in my sleep." He chuckled. "It's true. I say things I see in my dreams and things I care about and for the past two nights when Alice has slept over, I talked about you." I whispered. I didn't even see the kiss coming, but I was happy that he felt better.

The next few classes felt like a blur. P.E sucked ass and Edward saw me fall seven times when we played soccer, but he just kissed my forehead and made me feel better. Then there was lunch. I had no clue to sit with. Alice motioned for me to sit with her, but Edward was all alone, outside the lunch room. "Oh don't worry about him." She said coming up to me in the lunch line. "I mean, you can if you really want to, but it might teach him to be more social."

"I don't want to sit with Mike." I said. And with that I took my lunch of chicken nuggets and walked outside and sat next to Edward in silence. Finally, I broke it. "You want some?" I asked picking up a chicken nugget and putting it in his face. He bit and swallowed. "You know you could have just said yes." I said. He took another bite and I smiled and leaned into him. He was the best.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_One year to the day of the fair…_

I was sitting an Edward's lap just enjoying the silence. It had been a year. I full year since the day Edward kissed me and me and him had made some real accomplishments. Edward had told me why he had that fight or flight mode on home. Apparently, his dad was a lot tougher on him than I imagined. Edward and I have had some bad days too. A lot of times we would get into arguments because of his anger and jealousy. Yeah, you would get in argument too if he punched Tyler Crowley because he stupidly rear ended my car.

Yet he was still the best boyfriend Edward. I had even managed to get him to say words in front of other people. Of course, they were mostly questions or compliments towards me, but sometimes he had his moments that surprised me. Since today was our anniversary, Edward had set up a fake kissing booth in his backyard. All the kisses were free and the booth was air-conditioned and had food in it. I silently wondered how long he had this planned. "Edward I am really impressed. How did you set this up?" He shook his head. Usually he talked to me more. He got up and left the booth. Not this again. "Edward! Quit doing that!" I yelled.

He came back around towards the front and stood there waiting. I walked over and he handed me a piece of the paper that looked like money. It had writing on it. My eyes widened and I looked up back at him. "No…" I whispered. This seeming like De-ja-vu. "Are you serious?" He was serious.

He grabbed the back of my head and smashed his lips to mine again. Only after a few seconds he pulled back. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the one person I can put my complete faith and trust in. It's always been you, always you. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. And until the day my heart stops beating, I will be doing everything to prove to you that I love you. I swear." I felt a tear drop fall. "Now it would be your turn to say something. Usually you're never so silent."

I sighed and went around the back and ran over to him jumping in his arms. "I love you too! So much." I said kissing his neck.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

"They're happy tears." I whispered back. He kissed me. And this time, we didn't pull apart.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Bella's lived in Forks her whole life. Alice and Edward have not. Any other questions, contact me through reviews or PM's. Thanks for readings. ~Little-Girl-Lost19.**


End file.
